Total Drama Xmen
by Lightningbabe
Summary: Cody gets lost in the Yukon, when he sees people aboreding a plane will he find help or trouble
1. Chapter 1

It was horrible. Cody was lost in the snow. He was so cold. He shivered so hard like as if an earthquake was rumbling under his feet. He felt his body go numb. When he tried to move his fingers they would ach. Cody never thought he would miss Sierra hugging him to death so much. It was starting to get dark. One thought came through Cody's mind "I'm going to die." Just as Cody was about to fall and wait for death to come, he heard a voice say,

"Come on let's go!"

Cody looked around and saw figures running by in the distance. Cody used all his energy chase them. He was able keep near them. As he tried to keep from losing them he heard,

"Hank hurry with that machine!"

"My apologies Logan but one can move so fast carrying a dangerous and lethal machinery."

What Cody could make out was a big buff looking man with a big machine which scared Cody when heard dangerous and lethal. Before Cody could try to think what the machine could be for he notice a black jet. Cody was amazed by it. He watched as the people ran up a platform. When he got to the bottom of the platform he thought weather or not he should ask for help. Before he could make up his mind the platform rose from under him. When the platform completely seal under him he looked around. Behind him was the machine. He heard voices coming from behind a door. Cody gently peeked through the door. Cody could not believe his eyes. He saw a blue demon, a blue hairy beast, a guy with ice for skin, a man with red sun razors, a hot blonde wearing all white (even lipstick), a dark skinned woman with white hair, a girl around his age, and a man wearing a blue and yellow mask. Cody was worried they would see him so he hid in a closet full of hi-Tec gear. Cody stood quietly in there, until he heard a machine making noise and footsteps, Cody's heart started beating fast, a chill went down his spine, he felt sweat making its way down is head. He stood in there for ten minutes after the footsteps stopped. He slowly peeked through the door to see the platform down. He carefully poked his head out to see no one on the jet. Cody walked down the platform and walked towards a door which automatically slid open when Cody went near it. He felt like was in a si-fi movie as he quietly walked down the hall. He passed rooms with so many things in them. One room had the woman wearing all white sitting in front of a machine wearing a helmet connected to it. Behind her was the man with the red shades. In another room was the blue beast and a man with a metal leg he didn't see on the jet. They were doing thing to the machine Cody saw earlier. Cody walked down the hall looking for a way out. Until he came to a room with a window into another room were a lot of noise and flashes came from. Cody went in to the room and looked down through the window to see the blue demon, the teenage girl, and the guy with ice skin running around avoiding lasers trying to hit them. Cody started to wonder what the buttons were for and pressed one. Then three blades came out shooting from the wall almost hitting the three avoiding them differently.

The girl shouted "Bobby! I thought I said to set the simulation with just lasers?"

The guy with ice skin now Cody knows as Bobby replies "I did!"

The girl looked at the blue demon and commanded "Nightcrawler, go see what's wrong with in the control room."

Hearing that Cody bolted out of the room with less than half a second to spare before the blue demon appeared in a cloud of smoke. Cody dashed down the hall. He turned to see if the demon saw him. Cody saw no one. He turned his head forward looking down the hall then the demon appeared two feet in front of him. Before Cody could stop he crashed into the demon knocking them both over. When Cody got up the blue demon moaned putting his hand on his eyes regaining his consciousness. Cody looked around and saw an elevator on his right. Cody ran to the elevator. When he got in it he pressed a button and watched the demon sit up rubbing his head as the elevator doors shut.

When the doors opened Cody walked out to see that this level looked like the inside of a boarding school. He looked to right and saw doors that lead to outside. He immediately ran to the door opened it and ran out almost crashing into a red car but was able to stop in time unlike before.

"Are you ok?" A blonde man wearing a long coat asked coming out of the car.

"I'm fine."

"What caused you to run out of the institute like that?"

"Going for a jog. Burn off energy. Got to go. Bye."

After saying that Cody ran out through the open gates. Cody felt safe but he knew. Cody knew now that they knew he was there in their base, they will come after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody ran into the city. He slowed when he started to feel a little safer. He walked to a park and sat on a bench. Cody leaned over putting his forehead into his hand. Cody thought to himself "Ok Cody lets recap what we learned from in there."

The guy with ice skin can generate ice and his name is Bobby

The teenage girl can phase through things like that blade

The blue demon can teleport and name is Nightcrawler

Cody looked deeper into his thought. Remembering every act, every word said in there.

The man wearing the yellow and blue mask is probably the leader and name is Logan (Cody remember hearing the back and forth conversation and recognized the voice when they were talking on the jet.)

So that means the blue beast name is Hank and probably super strength, how else could he carry that machine? Steroids?

Wait! What about that sign? (When Cody was running out the gates he saw a sign on the wall that said "Xavier institute for higher learning")That symbol looks familiar and the people do too. Where? The internet? The paper? The new? News! I remember watch the news about mutants attacking Senator Kelly! Wait! Those are the mutants. I guess I'm somewhere in New York. That means they were…

"That's it!" Cody blurted out causing people to stare weirdly. Cody blushed with embarrassment.

"OMG, its Cody!" Cody turned to see three girls running to him.

"OMG, Cody we're huge fans of you!" the girl in the middle said. "Sooo, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be doing the world tours?"

"I am. I'm doing it right now." Cody lied. The girls aw in amassment. Cody looked around the park to see little kids on the playground. He continued looking till she saw a girl. But not just a girl. The girl from the base. She was with a guy that looked like the dude with ice skin. At least he doesn't always have ice skin. She looked around then grabbed Bobby's arm and pointed to Cody.

"Listen girls this was fun but I got to go, bye." He said running. He ran out the park across a street (almost getting hit by a car) and ran into an ally. He ran around the corner to see it was a dead end. He started to panic. He looked around to see for a way out. Then he spotted a fire escape.

"He went down here!" Cody was running out of time. He jump and grabbed on to the ladder (Lucky for Cody he was a good jumper). He climbed up and watched quietly as they came down the alley.

"What? But I saw him go down here." She said touching the brick wall.

"Kitty you must have seen it wrong." Cody quietly walked up the stairs. Until he reached the roof. He ran a few feet until the blue demon teleported before him.

"Vere do you zink you're going?" he said before jumping at Cody. He jumped over him. Now Cody was really happy he could jump so well. He ran to the edge. He looked down to see how to escape.

"Keine nicht! Don't jump." He said nervously. Why didn't he what him to jump? "Come over here it's safer." Cody started to walk over to him. When he was a foot from him he immediately turned running back. Making a big jump over the edge…

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Cody jumped and land half way on the side. Slamming his stomach into the edge. It hurt but he could handle it. He climbed up on the side and looked over to the demon whose turn back was turned with his face in his hands probably sad thinking Cody was dead. Cody didn't understand why but he decided to take advantage of him looking away and started to run across the roof. When he got to the other side decided to jump but tripped on the inner edge and fell over the side. He crashed into a clothes line but grabbed on. He looked down, it wasn't too far down but he couldn't jump down without injuring himself. He was thinking when he heard someone screaming at him.

"Chico what in the world are you doing?" Cody looked over to see an old Mexican woman glaring at him.

"Having the _worst _day in my life." He said looking down sad.

"Well come in before you die Chico." She said pulling the line bringing him in. When Cody was in he started to apologize.

"Sorry for falling on your line."

"How did you get on my line?"

"I fell."

"But, what were you doing on the roof?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…um thank you for helping me but I have to take care of something."

"Good luck Chico." And Cody left.

Cody walked down a street thinking that he should call Chris then he saw a pay phone and ran over and dialed the first six numbers.

"Aaagh what are the next four numbers?" Cody said grabbing his forehead.

"Are you ok son?" A deep voice said. Cody turned to the man behind him.

"No sir I'm fi-" Cody was cut off when he realized the man behind was the same man whose was wearing the red shades but now he was wear different ones. They looked like normal sunglasses but still red.

"Are you sure? You look a little jumpy." He asked as Cody put the phone on the hook still watching the man.

"Yeah...well.I...I just…" And with that Cody ran.

"Wait!" he said chasing after Cody. Cody kept running. Cutting pass people. Cody turned down an empty street. Then the man lifted his sunglasses shooting a red beam out of his eyes blasting a light post causing it to fall. Cody tripped and fell over it crashing to the ground. The man flipped Cody over onto his backside.

"We're not going to hurt you so stop running from us." And without warning Cody punched him leaving in a daze. Cody got up and was only able to run a few feet before stopping to see the blonde women wearing all white standing right in front of him. She put her hands up to each side of his head. Then a white glow went around her head. Suddenly Cody tired, dizzy, then he blacked out.

Cody woke up dizzy. His body felt heavy. He tried to get up but he realized he was strapped to a table or what seemed more like a metal bed. He had a small pillow under his head and a thin blanket over him under the strap. He looked around and saw medicine cabinet and hospital utensils. It looked like a hospital room. Cody didn't understand what was going on until he heard voices.

"So Frost, how much does he know?"

"Apparently a lot. He is very observant."

"So what do you think we should do, wipe his memory?" A chill went down Cody's spine.

"We can't. He bored our ship in the Yukon, how will he explain to his friend how he got out without any memory? It will bring suspicion. Also a lot of people met him in the city."

"So what should we do?"

"I am not sure."

Then a man wearing normal clothes with side burns came walking through the door.

"Ok kid you better listen or else." Then three blades shot out of the man's fist. Cody started to kick and scream until a woman's voice.

"Logan that enough!" then a black women with white hair came in.

"Let me do it, at least I won't emotionally scaring the child." Then the man walked off saying "I hope you know what you're doing Oruro." She walked over to Cody with a gentle smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now."

"I apologize for Logon's behavior."

"Don't worry, Duncan is usually scaring me."

"I thought he was always messing with that Harold boy?"

"You watch the show?"

"Sometimes, but Kitty watches all the time."

"That's cool… so you won't hurt me, right?"

"What made you think we were going to hurt you?"

"Well I thought you were the bad guys since you attacked Senator Kelly and all…"

"We were set up by the brotherhood."

"Wow, sorry I didn't know."

"It is ok."

"So what happens now?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out; we are worried what will happen now that you about this."

"I can keep a secret."

"I hope you can."

"So Oruro, what did he say?"

"That he is able to keep the secret and I believe him."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Emma walks in.

"Logan I found them."

"Good. Let's get the jet for-"

"That won't be necessary."

"Why?"

"Because they just landed in New York." They drive to New York's central park where the three teams are. Gwen, Noah, and Lindsey are sitting in carriages. Cody thanks the x-men and walks towards the three teams.

"Cody!" Noah exclaimed in surprise of seeing Cody. Everyone looks in the direction Noah is looking. Sierra squeals running to Cody giving him her death hugs. Everyone runs to him asking a million questions at once.

"Wow wow easy you guys. One at a time." Cody said stopping they're ramble.

"How did you get here?" Gwen asked trying to pull off the carriage stuck to her butt.

"Let's just say I had some help from some very good people."

**THE END **


End file.
